I Love LUCEMON?
by The Analyzer
Summary: I Love Lucy and Digimon Frontier Crossover. Ricky Ricardo returns home one day to a most unpleasant surprise.


**Title:** I Love...LUCEMON?  
**Fandom:** I Love Lucy and Digimon Frontier Crossover  
**Warnings: **crossdressing and some minor curses  
**Summary: **Ricky Ricardo returns home one day to a most unpleasant surprise.  
**Rating:** T

Ricky Ricardo returned home in a pleasant state. Business was booming within satisfactory standards and most of his fellow workers and consumers were moderately agreeable when engaging in their respective activities. By the time the Cuban-born husband returned home, he was in such a good mood, he swore he almost heard soft music playing in the background.

"Lucy, I'm home!" called Ricky cheerfully once entering the apartment.

"Hello Honey." came Ricky's wife's equally cheerful voice.

Ricky, who was busy shutting the door and relieving his load, turned and opened his mouth to answer the coming inquiry about his day. However, upon laying eyes on the couch Lucy usually took position on, he froze, shock wiping his mind completely clean. Vaguely, Ricky could almost hear the imaginary music suddenly transform into the screech of a car abruptly using its brakes. Ricky Ricardo stared, horrified. In Lucy's favorite chair was Lucemon Falldown mode (Though Ricky obviously didn't know this fallen angel's name) smiling pleasantly at him with red lips. The Digimon was attired in one of Lucy's dresses and wore a wig similar to the wife's hairstyle. An excerpt of music from the Psycho movie the couple once watched (the piece from where the woman gets stabbed in the shower) played in Ricky's mind. An imaginary camera, in synchronization with the music, quickly focused and drew away from Lucemon's face multiple times.

"How was your day?" Lucemon asked with Lucy's voice.

Ricky stared. "Uuuuh... who are you?"

Lucemon heaved himself to his feet and made eye contact with Ricky. "Why, it's me honey." he stated, playing with his golden hair in what the former angel thought was a very sexy manner. "Don't you recognize me?"

Meanwhile, the bound and gagged real Lucy was wrestling vigorously against her restraints behind the couch.

Ricky backed hurriedly to the door with a panicked expression as Lucemon approached him. "Uuuuuuh...I don't know who you are but what have you done to the real Lucy?"

Lucemon chuckled. "The real Lucy?" He got uncomfortably close to Ricky. "Why, what a silly question is that, dear?"

Ricky Ricardo wrestled with the doorknob with a shaking hand, staring at Lucemon in horror. "Stay away form me!"

Lucemon looked hurt. "Why Honey, what's wrong?" Drawing even closer, he dragged his finger around Ricky's heart. "We can discuss it and then we could...you know."

Lucy's eyes blazed with a sudden fire and with a quick snap she was free from her restraints. She seized a baka hammer from oblivion and jumped into the air.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY HUSBAND!" Lucy bellowed.

Lucy threw the hammer up and slammed it on the fake with all the strength she possessed, sending him face first through the floor of the apartment.

A resounding but muffled thud was heard by anyone residing in or traveling by the apartment complex. After a pause, Lucemon staggered outside as though he consumed too much alcohol.

On the rooftop, Bokomon and Neemon watched as a car nearly crashed into the Demon Lord and swerved around him.

"Hmn, that OOC stuff sure has a strong effect on whoever takes it." Bokomon observed as Lucemon danced like ballerina in the middle of the street. "I wonder why Cherubimon told us to slip that in? Either he has an odd sense of humor or he wanted to take revenge on Lucemon for corrupting him."

Neemon wasn't paying attention. His closed eyes opened ever so slightly with horror.

"Oh no! Everything is gray! This world is a granny!" wailed Neemon.

Back at the Ricardo apartment, Lucy was kneeling down next to Ricky who had collapsed to the ground, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright honey?"

Ricky, shaking and holding his chest, gasped. "Me alright? I should be asking you that!"

"I'm fine, dear." She twirled around to show a few very minor bruises on her arms and legs. "See? Only a few bumps. That crazy coot barged in a couple hours earlier and bound and gagged me and threw me behind that chair."

"What was that all about, though?"

"Who knows. Though he kept saying something in a funny voice about preparing for your return home as though he was me on drugs."

"Looks like someone isn't being watchful enough at the funny farm." said Ricky, attempting to recompile his situation to something remotely sane.

Lucy caught his tone and smiled reassuringly. "Don't you worry honey. Everything will get back to normal."

"Oh Lucy!" called a shrill voice.

They both turned around just in time to see RhodoKnightmon and Dynusmon walk in, dressed like Ethal and her husband respectively.

The pink knight was speaking. "There is a hole in the ceiling and floor of our apartment. We were wondering what was going on here?"

"Yeah, how are we suppose to play checkers around here when people are putting holes in our roof like it was World War Two?" commented Dynusmon, puffing the cigar in his mouth.

The couple could have swore they caught the sound of an audience laughing as though they heard an amusing joke on a sitcom.

Lucy and Ricky stared at the Digimon before staring at each other. Then suddenly, the couple yelled at the ceiling with their fists shaking. "DAMN YOU, MURPHY'S LAAAAAW!"


End file.
